Roller Ghoster Ride
| nextepisode= }} Roller Ghoster Ride is the seventh episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise After winning a design-your-own roller-coaster contest, the gang earns free tickets to Thrill Ride Park, only to discover that a sour green ghoul is sabotaging all the rides. Synopsis A para-sail ride is hijacked by a furry green monster, nearly injuring the riders. The Mystery Gang is invited to Thrill Ride Park after Shaggy and Scooby win a roller-coaster design contest. There, they meet grungy Chris and chipper Terry, twin sisters who run the park, but are nothing alike. (The gang's also surprised to discover that Chris and Terry are girls, after initially assuming that they were guys.) The Roller Ghoster appears again, sabotaging the sky-dive simulator, while the gang are inside it; barely escaping. Afterwards, the mechanic claims that the ride isn't broken, then the ghost sabotages the Rocket Coaster, causing the mystery gang to be dumped in a large lake with the car of the coaster. A sample of Chris' hair and her wrench are found at the Rocket Coaster scene. The suspects are now Chris, a reporter and an angry young boy. A chase results in the Roller Ghoster being caught in a circus tent, and it is revealed that chipper-sister Terry dressed up as the ghoul out of jealousy--Terry claims that she felt it was unfair that Chris would get all the credit for the rides while feeling that she did all the actual work. Velma points out that what ultimately tripped Terry up in her plan is the fact that it was simply too easy to frame her sister for her crimes. In the end, Terry's not arrested due to the fact that what she was doing technically wasn't illegal--however, Terry's presumably still in big trouble because Chris threatens to tell their mom about what she did, which Terry begs her sister not to do. After the sisters leave, the young boy asks why he wasn't seriously considered a suspect, and Velma explains that he was too small to fit in the costume; as a result, he is bummed that his height and size has hindered him at something yet again. Shaggy and Scooby cheer him up by offering to take him on the ride they had designed for the contest at the park. Shaggy and Scooby's ride, "All You Can Hurl," turns out to be an edible food-themed ride where, in the end, you have to eat your way out of an ice cream sundae; the boy has fun with Shaggy and Scooby, especially since he's actually big enough to go on the ride. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Chris * Ticket taker * Eddie * Harry Harrison * Sam Villains: * Roller Ghoster * Terry Other characters: * Matt * Joe * Clown * Chris and Terry's mom Locations * Thrill Ride Park ** Food court ** Sky Ride ** Thrill Rides main office ** Volcanoc ** Rocket Coaster ** All You Can Hurl Objects * Shaggy's handheld video game * Harry Harrison's video camera * Spoons Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Terry might be one of the most dangerous (if not downright malevolent) non-supernatural villains the gang has ever encountered. Realistically, she would have been arrested and charged for second-degree attempted murder, and face a minimum of 15 years in prison (this being very optimistic about the condenation). ** She nearly drowned four kids at the start of the episode by sabotaging their parasail. ** She almost butchered Fred, Daphne, and Velma with a giant fan. ** She tried to launch Shaggy and Scooby out of their ride. ** She tried to drown the whole gang by launching their rocket coaster off of the tracks. * It's possible that Chris and Terry's mom is the one who owns the park while her daughters basically run it for her, based on how freaked out Terry got when Chris said she was going to tell their mom about what Terry did. * It's also possible that Chris and Terry might be twins, because they look to be about the same age and bare a striking resemblance to each other. * This episode is referenced in the DTV . Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1. Cultural references * The stuffed animals that burst out of the tent which the Roller Ghoster falls into are based on other Hanna-Barbera characters including Peter Potamus, Yogi Bear, Snorky the Elephant, Top Cat, Atom Ant, Boo Boo Bear, Fred Flintstone, Squiddly Diddly, Huckleberry Hound, and Cindy Bear. Adaptations * In 2004, Scholastic published The Roller Ghoster in their Junior Chapter Book series. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * On the ride to Thrill Ride Park, Daphne's robe-like top is a regular one. She actually wears one at the tail end of the WNSD era in Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword and Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King. * Presumably it was intentional, but the ticket taker's nametag is empty and his hat has an empty oblong patch which likely is supposed to have the park's name on it. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In real-life, what Terry did would in fact be illegal and she would've been arrested and sent to prison, as people were actually in danger and could've gotten seriously hurt (or even killed). * Shaggy not minding when it comes to eating from the same life-size ice cream bowl that Scooby is also in is the exact opposite of the end of , when Scooby was inside the popcorn machine at the theater, and Shaggy declined having any. Of course, that was meant as a joke, but the former would, perhaps, be far less unsanitary than what happens in Lights! Camera! Mayhem! In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! VHS released by Warner Home Video on March 9, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 9, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 28, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes